horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Scream 11
Scream 11 takes place after Scream 10. Ghostface is back and is after a 17 year old girl name Jackie. It's up to Fifi and Hayley to stop Ghostface once and for all. Cast *Emma Bell as Fifi Mone *Georgie Henley as Hayley McDonald *Selena Gomez as Jackie Lever *Demi Lovato as Addie Harris. *Dakota Fanning as Kelsey Camenas *Kirsten Storms as Kim Porter *Alex Jones as Bob Pomer *Gary Cole as Mr Sims *Christy Romano-Carlson as Sidney Preston *Will Friedle as Ron Dugan *Eileen Boylan as Kylie Sims *Thomas Gibson as FBI Agent Greg Turner *Neil Patrick Harris as Peter Lever *Victoria Justice as Kimberly Coleman *Jason Dolley as Lucas Lorger Survivors *Fifi Mone *Hayley McDonald *Jackie Lever Ghostfaces Kelsey Camenas-She became obsessed with Jill Roberts after reading Sidney's 2nd book which was called Jill. Ron Dugan-He used to hang around with Billy Loomis and Stu Macher untill his family moved 1 year before the 1st Woodsboro Massacre Deaths Lucas Lorger-Kelsey Kimberly Coleman-Kelsey Bob Pomer-Ron Mr. Sims-Ron Kim Porter-Kelsey Peter Lever-Ron Kylie Sims-Ron Sidney Preston-Kelsey FBI Agent Greg Turner-Ron Addie Harris-Kelsey Ron Dugan-Hayley Kelsey Camenas-Hayley and Fifi Epiloge Everything is back to normal. Jackie went to college to get a good grade and Fifi went to Paris for her vacation. After college, Jackie visit Fifi in Woodsboro. Fifi introduce Jackie to her friend, Kirby Reed. After Jackie left to travel all around the world, helping animals in the forest, Fifi went to her family's grave, then her old friends graves, then to Jill Roberts. Fifi wish she would meet Jill in person. Fifi was happy that everything is back to normal. Before Fifi went home, she goes to see Sidney Prescott then they burn the Ghostface costume so no one won't be able to wear it again. Fifi went home, safe, calm, and brave. Note Emma Bell also played Molly Harper in Final Destination 5, she was about to go to Paris with her boyfriend, Sam, but Flight 180 exploded killing her. R.I.P to the following Maureen Prescott Neil Prescott Kate Roberts Frank Roberts Tami Carsia Lizzy Mone Jimmy Mone Peter Lever Steven Orth Rebecca Davis Marcie Collins Randy Nichols Casey Becker Tatum Riley Maureen Evans Candace Knight Phil Stevens Derek Feldman Hallie McDaniel Randy Meeks Brandon James James Walker Casey Cooper Marnie Cooper Henry Coop Wilson Fletcher Christine Hamilton Steven Stone Jenny Randall Olivia Morris Rebecca Walters Robbie Mercer Trevor Sheldon Mark Kincaid Jessie Hicks Lainey Haines Julie Morris Kirk Loner Richard Mosses Ruby Higgies Boyd Miller Logan Davies Lily Andrews Mike Bell Sarah Feed Chloe Patterson Rachel Miles David Reed Megan Reed Lisa Wilcox Melinda Carson Alex Peters Douglas Lawerence Julie White Jackie Thomas Danielle Roberts Dominque Adams Joel Adams Michelle Adams Nancy Wist Micheal Rover Alice Nightingale Tina Sheldon Sophie Taylor Daniel Bowen Oliver Timan Polly Ginaer June Acher Keke Withon Ursula Erina Vanassa Lono Jamie Sango Poppy Dene Timmy Vener Lucas Lorger Kimberly Coleman Bob Pomer Mr. Sims Kim Porter Kylie Sims Sidney Preston FBI Agent Greg Turner Addie Harris The initial cast of Stab 3 including Cotton Weary All those who gave their lives in the Woodsboro Police Departments. And to all the others lost during the 20 year span of the Ghostface Murders ﻿ Category:Film Category:Horror Film Category:Article by Carol Stein